wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CoOkIe1164
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Wormsongs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck editing, Danuhau (talk) 00:59, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Coolcam6578 (talk) 01:07, January 3, 2015 (UTC)Coolcam6578 Hi there! Could you please reply on this page? http://worms.wikia.com/wiki/Worms_Wiki:Requests_For_Adminship - Danuhau (talk) 15:05, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Steam I noticed on the admin request thread that you asked if anyone on the wiki has a steam account. I do indeed (link), so feel free to add me. Don't count on me for multiplayer matches though, I'm rather busy nowadays. I'm posting this on your talk page as to not derail the request thread, in case you're asking. --Orangitu | Talk 13:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Adminship voting Hey there Cameron, How's editing going so far? I noticed your question about Steam profiles. Mine is on my profile, feel free to add me to your friendslist. I wanted to remind you that you have until this thursday to vote for the other two admin-requests on the RfA page. If you don't want to vote on the other requests, then that's fine as well! Cheers, Koenachtig (talk) 09:53, January 26, 2015 (UTC) : Wait, I can vote? (and for myself?) CoOkIe1164 (talk) 20:19, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::You most certainly cannot vote for yourself (that would kind of be like "cheating"), however you can vote for LS11sVaultBoy if you wish. ::Boggy B (talk) 21:31, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok! (just kidding! I wasn't going to vote for myself, I just wanted to know. :-) CoOkIe1164 (talk) 21:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Adding stars The only way to add stars is to add an image of a star multiple times. You can make such an image using any software capable of image file creation, then upload it straight into the server for use, or ask for such an image to be supplied. As star ratings apply in many cases, a rating template that outputs the appropreate number of full stars, correct partialy-filled star (if any) and empty stars could be made for this purpose. The wikicode required cn be made and used, but it may require a mediawiki extension that is not enabled on this wiki to beecome enabled. PartHunter (talk) 10:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Community vote Hey there Cameron, There's currently a vote/discussion going on about our bureaucrat Danuhau. You can check it out here. I, along with some other users, feel like he should no longer be a bureaucrat on this wiki for several reasons (everything is explained on that page). I'd like to invite you to contribute to the discussion. Though, I can understand if you feel like you don't know Danuhau very much. In that case, you could always refrain from voting, vote neutral or make up your mind by reading the discussion. Since you are an active user on this wiki, we value your opinion on this matter. If you have any questions about this, you can always contact me using my talk page. Cheers, Koenachtig (talk) 18:49, March 5, 2015 (UTC) This is just out of curiosity, and it doesn't have anything to do with Wikia, but are you a Colts fan by any chance? I'm a Giants fan, but I respect Colts. (-Ezioprez9709-) For one, you didn't start a new section. (Oh whale; my talk page, my rules. It slides by.) And two... i guess. I'm not a sports fan tbh. CoOkIe1164 (talk) 16:55, October 20, 2015 (UTC)